Sunshine now a series of oneshots
by FlowerChild91
Summary: When Hinata is tricked into being Naruto's conciler what kind of relationship will progress? NaruHina Oneshot, now a series of oneshots .
1. Sunshine

**Hmm. . . I really feel like writing a oneshot. I'm a HUGE fan of NaruHina, so here's a little oneshot about them. I'm eventually going to do a story with Naruto and Hinata, and before that, one with some hinting of them in it. Actually one of the OC's in this, Amaya, is going to be a big character in those two stories, so you'll have to wait to find out more about her. This one shot really has nothing to do with the other stories, it just has my character in it. ANYWAY, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, and if I did, he wouldn't still be obsessing over Sakura. . . **

Hyuuga Hinata was in a very uncomfertable situation. Her best friend, Amaya, had dressed her up in some of her clothes for fun. . .or so she thought. As soon as the lavender-eyed heiress had excused herself to get changed back into her usual clothes, Amaya had blindfolded her and started randomly dragging her out of her room.

"Amaya-chan," she pleaded. "Please tell me where you're taking me!" The cat-using ninja laughed. "Now if I did that, where would all the fun be?" She looked at her blindfolded friend and laughed a little. "I'll give you a hint though, I saw one of you're friends looking kind of down, so I thought you could pay them a visit." Hinata was utterly terrified, so she did the only thing she could do. She kept quiet and let Amaya lead her to her certain undoing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Uzumaki Naurto sat silently in his appartment. Today he had come to a big realization. Sakura was not worth his time. He hadn't even been trying to flirt with his pink-haired love interest but she still sent him flying across the street with a chakra filled punch when he asked if he could walk with her.

He sighed. "Can't a guy just ask to walk with his friend down the road anymore?" He asked himself out loud. She didn't stop with the punch, she started screaming at him about how she didn't like him that way. _"Gosh Sakura-chan why?" _He thought sadly. He didn't car that much, he was starting to get over her, but it still hurt.

Suddenly his ears perked up. It sounded like there was a struggle going on outside the door. He got up to listen more closely. "Where are we Amaya-chan?" He heard a soft voice call on the other side of the wall. _"Hinata?" _He thought. Suddenly he heard a squeak, a very Amaya-like giggle, and a knock on his door.

He pulled himself up so he could answer the door. It opened surprisingly fast, to reveal none other than Hyuuga Hinata, and a fleeing Amaya. Hinata's face was beat red, and her hair was really messed up, like someone dragged her to his door. Something very non-Hinata like caught his eye. It was what she was wearing. Instead of the usual baggy jacket and pants, she was wearing a simple cotton sundress. It wasn't really tight, but it showed the curves the shy girl was** definitly** hidding.

Naruto's face turned pink. "Uhh. . .Hey H-hinata w-what's up?" He asked, stuttering slightly. She blushed deeper. "S-sorry Naruto-kun, you see Amaya-chan dragged me here blindfolded. . . " she continued explaining. He didn't hear much though, it was that damn sundress. The way the dark grey material twirled with every movement the heiress made, even the simple lavender falling leaf pattern caught his interest.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly. _"Since when was her voice so attractive?" _Naruto thought before shaking out of his trance. "Uhh, hey it's no problem, actually I wanted someone to talk to. Do you mind staying a bit?" The lavender-eyed girl shook her head, and Naruto let her in.

He led her to the couch and told her she could have a seat. She looked around, obviously uncomfertable. After offering her something to drink, which she kindly refused, he sat down next to her. Her face was light pink, and he couldn't help but think how adorable it was. _"Why am I suddenly thinking about Hinata like this?" _He wondered.

After a few minutes she looked up at him. "So Naruto-kun, you said you wanted to talk." He nodded. _"She didn't stutter, I guess spending time with that cat girl _(A/N: Cat girl is Amaya, she's pretty outgoing) _has done her some good." _"Yeah, I guess, I'm just feeling kind of unimportant." He said with a sigh. "I-I think yo-you're important N-naruto-kun." She said, her face resembling a tomato. He smiled, hearing those words made his heart lift a little. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He said, giving her a big grin. It faded away slowly. "I tried to talk to Sakura-chan today. . ." Hinata's ears perked up as Naruto told her what happened.

She felt bad for him and nodded in understanding, thinking of what to say. Luckily he spoke up first. "It's just, I try so hard to get her attention, and she treats me like I'm invisible." Here Hinata let out a slightly depressed laugh. "What is it?" Naruto asked her. "I know what you mean, everyday I try harder to get someone's attention and it always seems in vain." The heiress said without stuttering once. Naruto looked at her. She had tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, hey Hinata-chan, don't cry, who is it? Is it Kiba? I'll kick his ass!" Hinata choked a laugh as the tears started to spill more.

"It's not K-kiba-kun." She said between her silent sobs. "Who is it?" Naruto asked, as he kept naming off random shinobi in the village. All of which she turned down. After a few mintutes of guessing, his eyes flew open wide. "That only leaves. . . me." He looked at her in disbelief. His heart was beating heavy in his chest. Hinata looked up at him and nodded, her face becoming bright red. He kept looking at her, here she was the quiet, shy, dark girl who was making his heart bleed with just her tears.

After a few more moments Hinata got up. "I-I'm sor-ry N-naruto-kun, I'll just leave." She said, crying harder and heading for the door. He snapped back into reality and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go." He begged. She listened and turned to look at him once more. His breath nearly left him. He couldn't believe he never noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair had grown out since he came back from training, and her eyes, they were probally the most captivating thing he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he said. She looked up at him, trying desprately to dry her tears. "For what?" She asked sadly. "For never noticing you before," he answered while pulling her close to him. She blushed but nuzzled her face into his shoulder and hugged back. "I promise. . ." He whispered in her ear, "I'll never make that mistake again." He slowly lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. Just looking at her love-filled eyes, sent a warmth he never knew through his body. Before she could even register what happened, she felt his lips on hers, taking her breathe away. She closed her eyes and leaned in, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless. "You really are my sunshine Hyuuga Hinata." He said leaning in for another kiss. "You've always been mine." She said closing the gap between them for the second time that day. A day which would always stick in her heart.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Amaya smiled while looking through the keyhole. "Mission accomplished." She said softly to herself. With that she walked off, leaving the two new lovers to themselves.

**EEp alright there it is, I know it kind of sucks but I like it, and it's been buzzing around my head for a while. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I kind of wrote it in a hurry. Anyway, hope you all liked it, for those of you who read my One Piece story, I'll have my next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks a bunch 3**

FlowerChild91


	2. Better Than Cotten Candy

**Hmm. . . my second oneshot, ha that's kind of funny. So yeah I thought about this while coming home from the city. I was at a hocky game, and I kept stealing my brother's cotten candy . Anyway the I didn't really get a lot of reviews for Sunshine, but the one's that I did were really nice, so I decided to write more. These most likely will have nothing to do with eachother, and if they do, I'll make a note of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would be really different .**

**Better than Cotten Candy**

She sat silently, the color-filled bag was layed across her lap. Gently she reached in and took a clump of the cotten-like goodness. She laughed softly as she saw some sticking to her moist fingers. Not thinking much, she let the candy brush against her lips. She could feel it dissolve, and quickly licked away the sugary-remains. Sitcking the rest in her mouth, she smiled contently. Hinata could never understand why cotten-candy made her feel so great.

That night, The Hidden Leaf was holding some sort of festival. She hadn't bothered to find out what about, all she knew was that she was allowed to go. It was a warm night, so warm she had to tie her jacket around her waste. At first she had been a little self-consious about it, but after getting the cotten-candy, all those fears melted away. To people passing by, she probally looked really lonely. Really though, she couldn't care less; the lights, the sound, the atmosphere, all of it amazed her.

The bench she sat one was right in the middle of the festival, she hadn't been sitting long, but it was long enough for a certain blonde-haired shinobi and his two friends to spot her. Usually she would have sensed her crush's presence, but the cotten-candy was too distracting for her. It was a rare treat that she recieved, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Little did she know, that two of the nearby ninja were forming a plan to change her life with it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat watching Hinata eat her candy. "I wonder why she's alone." Naruto said. Sakura laughed while Sasuke just smirked at his pink-haired friend's plan for the evening. "Hey Naruto, we know you've liked Hinata for a while now, why don't you go keep her company." Sakura cooed while Sasuke's smirk grew just a little wider.

The soon to be Hokage's face blushed a shade rivaled only by the Hyuuga girl herself. "N-no I couldn't she looks so content." "Believe me dobe, she'll be a lot more content with you sitting next to her." The dark-haired teen responded cooly. Naruto shot him a glare, then turned pleadingly back to Sakura. "Please Sakura-chan I wouldn't even know what to say." "Tell her she looks pretty tonight?" Sakura suggested, seeing how the girl's usually baggy jacket was missing, and instead there was a tigher black tanktop.

Naruto blushed harder. "I couldn't." He admitted. Sakura sighed. "Just ask her for some cotten-candy." Sasuke stated matter-oh-factly. A lightbulb appeared above Sakura's head. "That's it Sasuke-kun!" Both boys looked confused as she pulled their heads together and whispered in their ears.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The bag of cotten candy was far from empty and Hinata sat happily willing to finish it. She suddenly noticed someone sit next to her. When she glanced over and saw none other than Naruto, she paused in bringing cotten candy up to her mouth. "Hey Hinata-chan, I was. . .uhh . . .wondering, could I have some cotten-candy?"

She nodded and began to hand him the bag, when he did something very unexpected. He ate the cotten-candy that Hinata had been about to put in her mouth, right off of her fingers. This caused the poor shy girl to blush greatly. Naruto smiled. "Mhh, that's good Hinata-chan." She laughed a little and went to grab another piece for herself. She bought it up to her lips and stuck half of it in her mouth when Naruto once again did something unexpected.

He drew his face up extremely close to hers, and gently nibbled off the other half of the cotten-candy clump she had been eating. The lavender-eyed girl's face was now a new shade of red. "N-naruto-kun, I-i co-ould j-ust buy y-you some cotten-candy." She said, her old stuttering habbit coming back at full force. He seemed to concider it for a moment, when a very fox-like grin broke onto his features. "Nah, I like sharing with you better." He said, making her blush even harder (if that was possible).

He took her hand and licked off some of the pink sugary goodness from her fingers. Hinata was doing everything in her power not to faint. "You know Hinata-chan," Naruto began as she unknowingly grabbed another piece of candy and brushed it against her lips. "You look very pretty tonight." She froze, once again leaving half the piece of candy out of her mouth. Naruto siezed the oppertunity to once again steal the candy from her mouth, this time with their lips brushing.

This contact had caused both of them to blush. In that brief moment, they both felt a surge of warmth shoot through them. The blue-eyed ninja quickly regained his composer. Inching closer to Hinata he cooed, "You know Hina-chan, you taste like cotten-candy." She blushed increasingly as he drew nearer to her face. He paused just briefly with their noses touching, and their breath mingling. Hinata couldn't stand it, she quickly closed the gap between the two.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it had sent desire through them, and a hunger for more. In one motion, Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap and pressed his lips against hers. This time the kiss lasted much longer. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers through his blonde hair. She leaned in, deeping the kiss. She found Naruto's tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed.

Naruto found himself intoxicated by her sweet taste. Between the cotten-candy and just her natural flavor, he couldn't help but ask for more. When they finally broke apart, both breathless, Naruto noticed Hinata was crying. "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" He said, his voiced filled with love and concern. She shook her head. "I-i'm just soo happy, thank you Naruto-kun." She said, between sobs. He smiled at her and kissed her tears away.

"I love you Hinata-chan, I have for a while." He said, a slight blush noticable on his cheeks. She looked up at him, her lavender eyes shining beatifully. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She said while diving in for another kiss, to which he gladly responded. That night, Hinata not only found her true love, but she also found something she loved the taste of more than cotten-candy. Who would have guessed it would be the kisses of her Naruto-kun?

**Eeep wasn't that cute?? Sorry for any spelling mistakes it's like one in the morning?? Anyway, that's been really buzzing around in my mind for a while now, it's probally the deepest romance thing I've written. Tee Hee I like it . and if you do, reviews are appriciated.**

**Ruki44- To answer your question, yes Hinata means "sunshine" or "a sunny place"**

**Vampiress of the Day- We'll talk about part of the sequal some other time, I was thinking something similar, but not so sudden .**

**AB Firestar, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, and geeker uzumaki- Glad you all liked it and thought it was cute . I really appriciate it.**

**Watersky- Hope you liked the update, although I don't thikn it was what you were looking for .;;**

**Naruto3110- Thanks, heh I don't know why I said it sucked, low self-esteem maybe, or just a weird mood, thank's for the support though!  
**


	3. I'll Be

**Alright, this is my first songfic here, so if it sucks as usual I'm sorry. Anyway if people like this, I'm planning another songfic focusing mainly on Hinata's POV, this one's more Naruto's. Some info I feel like randomly saying, for those of you who like NaruSasu too, and read Vampiress of the Day's story A Love, Hidden in the Leaves, when she finishes it I'm going to write the sequal, we plan them together. So if Naruto ever mentions Sasuke as a past love, know it's because I work with her . Anyway on with the songfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song "I'll Be"**

**I'll Be**_  
_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never reveling their depth _

"N-naruto-kun?" A muffled voice asked. Uzumaki Naruto looked up from his fifth bowl of ramen. He could feel the breath leave him as he looked into the crying girl's pearl eyes. "Hina-chan? What's wrong?" "I-i'm n-not a H-hyuuga anymore." She cried harder. Naruto clenched his fists, how dare they disown her like this.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Shh, hey Hina-chan come on, how 'bout you stay with me? Until you get your own place at least." She lifted her eyes to meet his, her dark-blueish hair falling in her face. Even with her tears, Naruto couldn't help finder her beautiful. Her eyes were captivating, and her lips, too many times he wanted to just kiss them. "Come on, it's late let's go home."

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be loves suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Hinata fell into his arms, the tears soaking his shoulder. "I h-hate being t-this weak." She sobbed. "Hinata, you're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know." She pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes. "R-really?" He nodded giver her a big smile. "But come on it's getting late, let's go." As they made their way to his apartment, it started to rain making Hinata's long hair stick to her face. Naruto tried his hardest not to stare as she looked aorund his apartment. "You can sleep on the couch tonight Hina-chan." He said handing her some blankets and a pillow. She thanked him and they went their seperate ways to bed.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my surival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

The gentle rain had turned into a fierce thunder storm. Naruto looked in the doorway and saw a faint silhouette. "Hinata-chan?" He asked. Another crash of thunder sent the girl into his arms shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stroked her silky hair. She explained to him how her mother died during a thunderstorm. (A/N: Don't really know much about Hinata's mom, just making it fit).

"Please Naruto-kun, I don't want to be alone." He nodded and moved over so she could lay next to him. As soon as she layed down, another crash of thunder went off, causing the terrified girl to snuggle close to him for comfort. He blushed, but she didn't see it because her eyes were closed. He loved having her so close, he loved feeling her warmth. He would have never guessed he could love someone this much after Sasuke had died. Yet, here was his proof lying next to him, and as the rain died down, he drifted off into one of his most peaceful slumbers.

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The morning sun crept through the window, waking up Naruto much to his regret. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful girl still asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like all of her problems were erased. His eyes lowered to her lips, here she was sleeping, he could easily steal a kiss, but what if she woke up? He sighed as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "I love you." She said, still deep in sleep. Naruto laughed a little, curious of what she was dreaming about. He silently hoped it was about him. The blonde man wanted nothing more than to hear her say those words to him. How he wanted to hear her tell him she always wanted to be by his side. While lost in thought he didn't realize how close to her face he was getting. Her pearl eyes fluttered open. "N-naruto-kun?" She whispered.

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Turned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

He pressed his lips againsts hers. She froze at first but eventually relaxed and kissed him back. His mind was filled with memories of them together, the support she'd given him over the years, the very reasons why he had grown to love her. After everything that he had gone through, losing Sasuke, being shunned by the village, her words had always pulled him through. Now at this very moment, he felt not only that support from her, but love.

When they broke apart, Hinata looked like she was going to cry again. "I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me." She grabbed his face in her hands and his eyes flew open wide. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." She said, her voice quiet but filled with love. She pulled his face down into another kiss, this time a much more passionate one.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be loves suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be loves suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

They pulled away again, slightly breathless. Naruto smiled as Hinata snuggled close to him again. "I l-love you Naruto-kun." He smiled wider. "I love you too Hina-chan, I'll always be by your side." She smiled, and the two slowly fell back into sleep. Naruto hadn't had such great dreams in years.

_The greatest fan of your life_

**Alright there it is. Wow that was a lot more than I expected, stupid song being so long. Anyway, hope it was okay, I know some parts probally sucked, but I don't think it was that bad. Anyway, thanks to Vampiress of the Day, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, Ruki44, and Hikari Tsuki for reviews on Better Than Cotten Candy. They're truely appriciated. Thanks again**

** FlowerChild91**


	4. Cherry Stem Delight

**Hm, Haven't updated anything in a while. This is for my ideas only, so don't expect regular updates, but my One Piece story I have no excuse -bows head in shame- I just don't know where I'm going with it. I WILL UPDATE SOON BELIEVE IT (a/n: Don't own that saying) Anyway, here's a little something something I find kind of funny.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. . .if I did, it would be creepy! (OH I do own Amaya thoughh)**

It was Thursday. Recently every Thursday, all of the kunoichi of Rookie 9 got together at a local resturante to just hang out. This particular Thursday the girls decided to get desserts instead of dinner, seeing as it was kind of late.

"Uhggg, I hate cherries." Amaya wined holding up the small red fruit. "I'll take it Amaya-chan." Hinata said when no one else offered. Everyone watched in amazement as she placed the entire cherry, stem and all, in her mouth. "Hinata-chan, you know you can't eat the stem right?" Sakura asked concerned. She nodded and pulled out the small knotted stem.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Ino screamed, making some people stare. Amaya was on the floor laughing, and the other girls were just staring wide-eyed. Hinata just looked around confused. "W-what's so great about it?" She asked softly, scared of her blonde friend's outburst. Sakura had a terrifying sparkle in her eye, similar to the one Amaya got before she blindfolded the pale-eyed heiress. "Do you know what that means Hinata-chan?"

The now terrified girl shook her head. "It means. . . " Sakura begain. "THAT YOU'RE A DAMN GOOD KISSER!" Amaya said before falling in a laughing fit again. "You should show Naruto-kun." Ino cooed while winking, causing the Hyuuga to turn a bright red. "Show me what?" A voice asked behind them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" The kunoichi's (minus Hinata) screeched. "Uhh yeah that's me." He said, obviously terrified. "Did you know Hinata-chan could tie a cherry stem in her mouth?" Amaya asked while winking at him. "HEY THAT'S COOL! Wait, why does that matter?" He asked tilting his head to the side. The girls all fell out of their seats, not including Hinata who let out a breath of relief.

Sakura got up and whispered something in his ear, that caused him to get a very foxy grin on his face. "Ohh I see." He said smirking at Hinata, who was now a new shade of red. He went over and leaned down towards her. "Maybe you could show me how you do that sometime." He whispered seductively in her ear. He bade his farewell to the girls, but not before winking at the cherry faced girl.

* * *

The next day Amaya was walking aimlessly looking for Hinata. Passing by the training grounds she heard some whispering, a giggle, a gasp and then silence. Being the curious little kitten she was, she of course went tree hopping looking for the source of the noise. When she reached a clearing she almost fell of her branch. There in front of her was Naruto pushing Hinata against a tree and they were. . .kissing?!

Amaya listened as they broke apart. "Wow they were right." Naruto said smirking at the red faced girl. She smiled back and pulled him into another kiss. Amaya had to bite her tongue to keep herself from cheering. She ran off with a smile on her face. Oh next Thursday was going to be fun.

**Bwahaha that was fun to write. My inspiration you ask? Easy, I actually managed to tie a cherry stem. Only one though, tried again didn't work (. Anyway thanks to Vampiress of the Day, DarkxPrince, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, and Maned Wolf Goddess for reviews on my songfic. Remember Reviews are appriciated but not required! **

**FlowerChild91**


	5. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Ha I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day. . .so here it is. -sigh- Personally I can't stand this holiday, mostly because I never have a Valentine . Anyway in my misery I shall WRITE something to make my favorite Naruto character (Hinata) happy! Here goes nothing. . . I think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters **

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." "Oh! It's beautiful thank you!" The two lovers embraced and shared a sweet but passionate kiss. Hyuuga Hinata sighed. This was the 14th couple like this she had passed today. As much as she loved the holiday, the shy kunoichi couldn't help but hate it too. _"I only hate it because I don't have a Valentine." _She thought bitterly. It's not that she couldn't get one, oh no, at 17 the pale-eyed heiress had quite a fanclub, but there was only one person who held her heart. _"Naruto-kun. . . you're probally off chasing Sakura-san somewhere. . . even if we have become friends." _

In the last few years, Naruto and Hinata had become close friends. Not to long after he had returned from training with Jiraya, they had met up and ended up having a conversation. Well if you can count Naruto talking non-stop and Hinata happily listening. A few times the topic of their conversation had fallen to that of love. Hinata sighed as she thought of the last time it had happened.

* * *

Flashback

_Hinata and Naruto sat under the shade of a Cherry Blossom Tree. Hinata was laughing and listening intently to some story Naruto was telling her. As he finished he looked at her smiling face. "You know Hinata-chan you're the best audience a guy could ask for." He said flashing her a big grin. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She answered while still laughing, her stuttering forgotten long ago._

_"So Hinata-chan, do you know what's coming up soon?" She looked up at him. " I think so, Valentine's Day right?" He nodded and got really close to her face, causing her to blush (a habit she hadn't been able to break). "Do you have a Valentine?" "No. . ." She answered barely above a whisper, sadness dripping from it. "Oh! I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I'm so sorry." He said bowing down to her (in a playful way). _

_She laughed. "You make rise Naruto-kun, I'm fine." "Are you su-" She stopped him with a finger to his lips, missing the slight blush that graced his tan cheeks. "So, what about you, do you have a Valentine." He looked at her, his face becoming serious. "No, but I'm planning on asking somebody." He told her, his gaze never leaving. "Oh well goodluck with whoever it is." She said standing. _

_He looked at her sadly. "Are you leaving?" She smiled at him. "My father wants to train with me, gomen Naruto-kun." He flashed her his trademark grin. "It's no problem, I'll see you later Hina-chan!" She smiled and waved at him, blushing at the new nickname. "Hina-chan." She thought. "I like it!"_

End Flashback

* * *

The two friends hadn't really talked since then. Hinata had seen Naruto in a store, but he seemed extremely nervous as he asked the kind of gifts girls like. She showed him a few pieces of jewlery that most girls would like. She had seen something she adored, but didn't let on, or so she thought.

Sighing again she made her way to the nearest part of the forest. After walking aimlessly she came to a clearing. There was a small stream flowing through it, and a large rock big enough for a few young children to sit on, about two people her own age. _"More than enough room for just me." _She thought sadly. "I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing today." She whispered to the wind.

* * *

"AHHH I DON'T REMEMBER WHERE THAT STORE WAS!" A rushing blonde shinobi shouted as he ran the streets. Looking up ahead he saw a familiar head of pink. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Said kunoichi stopped in her tracks and turned around, an irritated look on her face. "Naruto, I don't want to be you're Valentine if that's what you're asking." "No, no, I need you're help finding this store, it had this really pretty necklace that Hina-chan liked." He slapped a hand over his mouth. Seeing the smirk forming on Sakura's face he took a deep breath. _"Oh no, now she knows." _He thought, utterly terrified.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER!" She screamed as she grabbed his wrist. "Come on we have to find that store, and then Hinata-chan!" After trying nearly every store they finally found what they were looking for. They grabbed the necklace and began asking around for Hinata. "Hey Shino-kun!" Sakura cooed. He looked at her and she shivered. _"He's creepy." _(A/N: I PERSONALLY LOVE SHINO!) "Have you seen Hinata-chan?" "Yes, I saw her heading into the forest over there." He said pointing as he turned away. "Uhh thanks!"

"NARUTO! She went that way. Now go, get you're girl!" She said pumping her fist in the air. "Uhh. . . okay THANK'S SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

The sound of the gently flowing stream had caused Hinata to doze off in the warm forest. "Hey Hina-chan." She heard a voice calling her but she rolled over and ignored it. "Five more minutes." She said sleepily as someone laughed in the distance. "No I want to see you're pretty eyes now." The voice said picking her up bridal style and sitting her on their lap.

As expected her eyes flew open wide only to be met with beautiful blue ones. "Naruto-kun?" She asked as he smiled at her. "Goodmorning beautiful." She blushed. "Beautiful?" His smile grew wider. Leaning towards her ear he whispered, "Do you know what today is?" She nodded. "Hai, today is Valentine's Day." "Do you have a Valentine?" "You know that already Naruto-kun." He smirked at her. "Would you like to be mine?" She fell of the rock, landing on the soft grown below. "What?" She asked, eyes wide.

He stepped close to her. "Would you like to be my Valentine?" He asked softly grabbing on her hand. She looked up at him. "I would like that alot." He smiled and pulled out a box. "Happy Valentine's Day." She gasped. Inside was the beautiful necklace she had looked at a few days earlier. The light purple heart with the orange swirl in it sparkled in the sunlight. At a loss for words the shy girl through herself in his arms.

He tightened his arms around her, holding her close, feeling her warmth. "I love you Hina-chan." He said resting his head on hers. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She said pulling her head back to look up at him. He smiled as he moved his face closer to hers. Lost in her own bliss she closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a sweet but passionate kiss. The new lovers felt the heat flow their body as they broke apart. "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto-kun." She said nuzzling her face in his chest. He rested his head on hers. "Happy Valentine's Day Hina-chan."

**Ehh I think that was cute. I liked it, pretty long too. Happy Valentine's Day all my lovely readers! Thanks to my reviewers on the last oneshot. Much love to all, don't forget. . .NARUTO AND HINATA FOREVER! .**


	6. Advice and Instincts

**Gah it's been a while since I updated anything . . . well I've had this story for a while, but fanfic wasn't letting me upload stuff for a while. Anyway this idea was buzzing around my head for a while, not my best work I'll admit but it's not completely terrible. Anyway I've got a few songfic ideas (mostly humorous) As for my OnePiece Story . . . nice weather we've been having eh? -cough- I SHALL UPDATE THAT . . . eventually . . . enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura wouldn't be so cool in Shippuuden . . . **

Advice and Instincts

She walked along the path alone. It was too much; between the two and a half years he was gone, and the countless years before that, the poor girl couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell him. _"Naruto-kun."_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto smiled happily to himself. Sure, when he first returned from training he thought he still liked Sakura-chan. After being home, a few missions, and seeing how everyone . . . _matured,_ he realized she was more of a sister to him. A completely dangerous sister, but a sister none the less.

He let his mind wander to the rest of his friends. _"Out of all of them, Hinata-chan has definitely changed the most." _He thought, imagining the pale heiress. _**"Yeah Kit, she's become quite the looker." **_The demon within him said, causing its blonde host to blush. _"I didn't mean like that! Although she has become very . . ."_

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he collided into something, or rather somebody. "Hehe sorry, guess I just wasn't paying attention." He said; his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "N-Naruto-kun?" A shocked and soft voice pulled him from his apologies.

He opened his eyes to see the very girl he was just thinking about. "Oh! H-hey Hinata-chan!" He watched as she turned bright red. "Hey are you feeling ok? Do you want me to bring you home?" She shook her head violently. "Ano . . . N-naruto-kun, I w-wanted to t-tell you."

She paused; how could she say what she wanted to? He was sitting there looking completely adorable with those big blue eyes just staring expectantly at her. She took a deep breath. Naruto stood up, her following his lead. _"I have to tell him, but I can't . . ."_ She knew she wouldn't be able to say anything.

Suddenly, she remembered something Sakura had told Ino. _"Sometimes actions speak louder than words . . . but you probably know that right Ino-pig?!" _Taking another deep breath she took a step closer to Naruto. By now he was completely confused, and slightly pink by her sudden closeness.

This all went unnoticed as she closed her eyes and stood on her toes. _"He's gotten taller." _She thought with a mental laugh. Without thinking any further she gently pressed her lips against the blonde teen's whiskered cheek.

Naruto turned bright red. She was kissing his cheek. Why was she kissing his cheek? _"Hey, hey fox!! Why is she kissing my cheek?" __**"Why would I know, although it is relatively easy to figure out . . . even for a block head like you." **_Hinata slowly pulled away. After a few minutes of silence from Naruto it finally clicked. She turned bright red herself, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Naruto snapped out of it at the sight of her tears. He realized very quickly he did not like seeing her cry. He had seen Sakura cry many times but she had always been really emotional. Seeing someone closed up, especially Hinata, cry was just too much. Before he could make any sort of movement to comfort her she already began backing away. "Gomen Naruto-kun, gomen."

He tried to say something, tried to call out to her, but his voice wouldn't respond. He couldn't think, couldn't move. He could still feel her warm lips on his cheek, could easily still remember the warmth he had felt from it. Before he knew what was happening she had turned and ran off.

* * *

"_Why did I do that? What came over me? He probably hates me now." _She thought as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to have an idea. The salty tears were running freely down her cheeks. She didn't have the will to dry them, what was the point?

She stopped running. Looking around she instantly recognized the place. It was the training ground where she had talked to Naruto before his fight with Neji. _"How ironic." _She thought bitterly as she went to lean against the same pole she had once hid behind. After a quick check to make sure no one was around she sat down and shed the rest of her pent up tears.

* * *

"Ahh where is she?!" He cried out in the middle of the street. People walking by glanced at him like he was crazy. "Where's who Naruto?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto turned to see Sakura and Ino standing there. "Hinata-chan, she came up and kissed me on my cheek and when I didn't say anything she ran away . . . crying."

He said that part very quietly, but it was still heard by the two kunoichi who declared themselves the protectors of Hinata's heart. Both girls cracked their knuckles. "Crying?" They asked menacingly. Naruto gulped. He had to do something, and quick. "GuysIdon'thavetimeforyoutobeatmeIhavetogofindherandtellherIloveher." Naruto said extremely quickly.

"What?" They asked again in unison. Naruto took a deep breath in; at least they weren't pummeling him . . . yet. "I don't have time for you to beat me . . . I have to go find her and tell her I love her." He said shyly, a blush forming on his face. Sakura and Ino visibly relaxed.

"But I have to find her first." He added sheepishly. "BAKA." Sakura yelled as she punched him across the street. "Can't you like, find people by scent or something!" Ino screamed.

"_Can I?" _He asked himself. Kyuubi sighed. _**"I supposed, but only because you want to find your vixen so badly." **_Naruto blushed. "THANKS GUYS!!! DON'T WORRY I'LL FIND HER." With that he ran off leaving the two kunoichi very confused.

* * *

The wind chilled her as it caught the tears on her cheeks. "It's cold . . ." she said softly. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be out here alone." A familiar voice whispered. She shot up, only to find herself lost in Naruto's blue eyes. Like the last time she met him there, she immediately tried to hide behind one of the posts there. The blonde laughed. "Iruka-sensei always tried to say history repeats itself . . . not that I listened."

She blushed, but did allow a soft laugh. Naruto moved a little closer. "I like when you laugh." Now she was really red. "W-why d-did you follow me?" She asked, tears beginning to leak down her face again.

There it was again, she was crying. He stepped even closer. "Someone I truly care about gave me confidence here once . . . I wanted to give it back." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She choked on her tears, which only came out harder at his touch. "Y-you d-d-don't have to p-pity me." She sobbed.

Naruto frowned. _"What do I say to that, she doesn't believe me?" __**"Don't say anything! Just act, use you're instincts." **__"Instincts . . . instincts." _Another sob from Hinata pulled him out of his thoughts. He really wanted to make her feel better. Taking a deep breathe he embraced her, pulling her close and nuzzling his face in her hair.

"_She's so . . . warm." _Naruto thought, ignoring the blush forming on his face. _**"A vixen usually is, especially one you care about." **_Naruto's blush deepened at the vixen comment. He could feel Hinata's sobs beginning to cease. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, her face completely red.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered. "For what?" He asked, unconsciously wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "N-not hating me." He pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes. "I could never hate you, don't you remember?" She looked confused, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Last time we talked here, I told you even though I thought you were a dark, shy, and weird girl, that I liked people like you." She smiled, getting lost in the memory. He leaned over to her ear. "You want to know what else I realized." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

She sucked in air at the closeness. "W-what?" She asked breathlessly, her knees shaking. He smirked, "I don't just like people like you . . . I love them." She gasped, but was soon cut off as he pressed his lips gently against hers.

She melted into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning into him. Naruto had never felt anything like this; his feeling for Sakura had never been this strong, this pure, and this true.

They slowly pulled apart, eyes half closed and in a daze. Hundreds of doubts flew into Hinata's head. Was he just toying with her? Did he get into the Hokage's sake? "Naruto-kun . . . I . . ." He saw her insecurity and quickly silenced her with a brief kiss. "I love you Hinata-chan."

She threw herself around his neck. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She whispered as she re-claimed her spot nuzzled in his shoulder. He smiled; his mind a little fuzzy. No one had ever said that they loved him before. Pulling Hinata closer to him he sighed happily. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

* * *

Off in the distance, a certain white-haired sannin scribbled furiously in a notebook. "Hohoho, young love what a great idea for my next book!" He said, loud enough for a certain blonde teen to pick up on. _"I'll take care of him later." _Naruto thought. _"I don't feel the need to move just yet." _**(A/N: Just had to add this part tee hee)**

* * *

Hinata's soft voice broke him from his thoughts. "Thank you for giving me confidence Naruto-kun." He looked down into her soft eyes and smiled. He answered her with another soft kiss, smiling as she responded to it. That day he knew no matter what, he would never be alone again.

**Alright there it is, I liked the idea of history repeating itself with the training area thing . . . the Jiraya part was just random I'll admit it. It was fun, but I don't know if it was that great. Anyway as usual reviews are appricated but not required, but I don't appricate flames, if you're going to sit here and curse me out about my writing (Not that anyone has -blows kisses to her reviewers-) then you shouldn't be here, it's a site to express yourself, not have your confidence beaten to a bloody pulp. . . kay done ranting. Anywya sorry for any spelling mistakes, let me know if there are any I'll fix em up. **

**Thanks to Anarchyx25x, yanagiblossoms, Ruki44, Vampiress of the Day, Hagensen, Alucius, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, and A-bomber for the wonderful supportive reviews! Hopefully I'll get some more stories out or -gasp- dare I say it maybe a multichapter fic that I stick with ehe. Well until next time**

** FlowerChild91  
**


	7. When I Think About Angels

**Woohh first Karaoke fic. Part of me has always wanted to do this, I really don't know why. Anyway uhmm I guess the characters are all about 17ish, Gai's team being 18ish. It's kind of random, and all over the place because I had to keep stopping . . . it's a long oneshot okay? -Pouts- anyway check out my profile so you can read the summaries for my future stories, tell me what you think! Enjoy the fic**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- The is troublesome but I don't own Naruto, that saying, or the song "When I Think About Angels" by Jamie O'Niel.**

The Rookie 9 and Gai's team were gathered in the small room. They all had the night off, so they decided they were going to enjoy it at a karaoke bar. The kunoichi were all gathered in one corner while the shinobi sat in another. There was the occasional mingling but it seemed as if something was being planned.

"Why are the girls gathered around Hinata-chan?! I want to talk to her!" A hyper-active blonde shinobi cried out as he tried to get up. His friends quickly pulled him back down. "God you're troublesome, don't you know not to mess with the girls when they're plotting something; especially Ino and Sakura." Shikamaru said.

The blonde shinobi froze. "Hinata-chan's going to have to wait." He muttered. "Smart move Naruto." Chouji said munching on some chips. Naruto sighed. He really wanted to talk to Hinata. He really had no idea why, but ever since he had returned from his two and a half year training, the two had been getting closer. Whenever she was near him he couldn't help but feel truly happy.

* * *

"OKAY HINA-CHAN!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed. The poor shy girl cringed. The two could get scary. Tenten walked up behind them. "Let me go over the plan, you guys are going to give her a heart attack." The two excited girls sighed but backed off. The older girl got an evil glint in her eye. "Okay Hinata-chan, tonight is the night you win Naruto's heart." The ebony-haired girl turned bright red. _"It's going to be a long night." _

* * *

The guys chatted aimlessly about the usual; weapons, missions, what poor genin team has been stuck with the cat mission. "Next up we have Hyuuga Hinata singing "When I Think About Angels." Naruto's eyes flew open wide. "Nani??!!"

Her heart beat rapidly. _"Why did I let them talk me into this?" _The music started and she took a deep breath in, trying to let the music overtake her. It worked. The world around her faded as she began to sing in a surprisingly well and strong voice.

_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?_

_Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?_

_I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind_

_I feel you when the sun is dancing on my skin_

_And, when it's raining_

_You won't find me complaining 'cause . . ._

The other kunoichi looked over at Naruto. He was . . . fuming? "Crap he must think she's talking about someone with brown eyes!" "I told you this song would confuse him Ino-pig!" "Shut up Forehead-girl! Just wait to see what I have planned."

As the girls expected Naruto was fuming. _"Who has coffee colored eyes . . . Sasuke-teme . . . no. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee . . . Oh God I sure hope not. Kiba? OH MY GOD IT'S SHINO! Wait . . . he wears sunglasses. GRRR WHY DO I EVEN CARE?" __**"It's obvious you have feelings for her kit." **__"WHO ASKED YO- wait do I?" _Naruto forced his eyes back to Hinata, the song wasn't going to stop for his thoughts, and anyway . . . she looked hot when she was singing.

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singing_

_When I think about singing_

_It's a heavenly tune_

_When I think about heaven_

_I think about angels_

_When I think about angels I think about you_

Naruto forgot his rage; he was mesmerized by the sweet sound of her voice. Ino smirked as the song moved into the second verse, time for her plan to come into action. On stage Hinata felt no fear, music tended to have that affect on her. As she began to sing she turned towards the object of her affection. She smirked slightly as she began to walk towards him.

_The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss_

_I like the way that they both linger on my lips_

As she sang those words she brushed her nose against his. His face turned a shade of red to rival her usual color. The kunoichi and other shinobi minus Ino were wide-eyed. Shy innocent little Hinata; who knew she had it in her? The verse continued.

_Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies_

_Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside_

She was now sitting sideways on his lap. She leaned back a bit, supported by the chair as she finished the verse.

_Beautiful distraction_

_You make every thought a chain reaction_

She jumped off his lap and back on stage. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the small look of disappointment on his face. _"Yeah, I guess I really do have feelings for her . . . and I thought it was just eating 30 bowls of ramen before seeing her." __**"Baka." **_Kyuubi whispered as he struck his head against the bars of his cage. Naruto snapped out of it realize some of the guys (Kiba) were wolf-whistling at her. If she hadn't started singing again he probably would have destroyed him.

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singing_

_When I think about singing_

_It's a Heavenly tune_

_When I think about Heaven_

_I think about angels_

_When I think about angels _

_I think about you_

The girls were screaming for her, as were others in the small café, not part of their group. Shy sweet little Hinata was wiping the floor with anyone who had tried to sing before her, and probably anyone who sang after her.

_Anywhere I go _

_Anything I do_

_Everything around me baby_

_Makes me think of you_

_When I think about rain _

_I think about singing_

_When I think about singing_

_It's a Heavenly tune_

_When I think about Heaven _

_I think about angels_

_When I think about angels _

_I think about you_

She repeated the chorus two more times before finally finishing it. The small crowd went wild. Not having the music for support she instantly turned bright red. As she softly stepped down off of the stage, she was assaulted by all of the non-shinobi males in the room. "Oh Hina-hime you're an amazing singer." "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" "I LOVE HINATA!"

The kunoichi were laughing their heads off as Hinata became flustered. Naruto, just now snapping out of his daze, glanced over and saw the girl of his affection being assaulted by members of the opposite sex. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he stalked over to the 'fan-boys.' His friends tried to hide their laughter as the village men cowered from his killer-intent.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly. He looked at her, the anger melting off his face. "Come with me, please?" He asked softly. She blushed but nodded. Smiling, he laced his fingers with her soft delicate ones and led her into the brisk night air.

She leaned against the wall, pale eyes searching him for answers. He stepped closer to her, enjoying the red that rose to her cheeks. "I liked your song." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck. "T-thank you." She said quietly, trying her hardest not to faint.

The wind picked up and she shivered, giving him a reason to step closer to her, their bodies barely touching. Usually Hinata would have passed out by now, but Ino had threatened that if she did, mind-possession would be involved in their next attempt.

Naruto was absorbed in the warmth her small body gave off, he just wanted to hold her. Wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. _"I wonder if she would pass out." __**"She hasn't yet; go for it or I'll do it for you." **__"Okay I'll do it jeez." _Slowly, he let his arms snake around her small waist. She gave a small 'eep' but didn't make any attempt to pull away. Actually, to the enjoyment of Naruto, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Unconsciously he leaned against her more, pushing her back into the wall she had been resting on. "I love you." He muttered, his face hidden in her soft hair. She tensed. "W-what?" He pulled back, now extremely nervous. "Uhmm I'm so sorry, I thought you felt the same way! I . . . just I've been thinking and I realized-" He was cut off as she pulled his shirt and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto was in complete bliss. Here he was, kissing the girl who had stolen his heart in the last few years. They broke the kiss briefly to catch their breath. "I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, this time slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She was entirely his, he could feel it. The way she just melted into him, the way she shivered, this time not because of the cold. He didn't want to let her go; he wanted to keep her there with him, away from the hungry eyes of Konaha men.

* * *

"HINATA-CHAN!" They heard Sakura's curious voice calling from the front of the bar. Quickly pulling apart they walked to meet their pink-haired friend. "There you are Hinata-chan; I wanted you to meet this really great guy. I think you two would be perfect." Hinata could tell she was just testing them, mainly Naruto.

"I don't think so, Hina-chan is fine right here with me." Naruto growled slightly. Sakura smirked, already having more information than she originally needed. Ino had sent her just to make sure Hinata hadn't fainted. "Oh, okay . . . glad you finally noticed Naruto-baka." She teased. "I'll leave you two alone, just behave okay?"

Hinata blushed slightly and Naruto just glared playfully. As the bright-haired girl disappeared into the bar Naruto quickly span Hinata around and pulled her to him. "Now . . ." He said; his voice low and husky. "Where were we?" She giggled as he pulled her back towards the wall. His lips claimed hers again showing her just how much she was needed and loved.

* * *

The two didn't notice the dark clouds that covered the moon. Their combined heat shielded them from the suddenly dropped temperature. The racked that was Kiba's singing didn't break them from their concentration on one another. Finally the rain poured and both teens quickly became soaked. 

Slightly disappointed they both headed back inside. "So . . . are you thinking about angels?" Naruto asked; a smirk painted on his face. "Hmm." She began calmly, wrapping her arms about his neck. "No, I'm thinking about you." He smiled and led her back inside, making a mental note of his new favorite song.

**And there it is, jeez that was long. Longest one-shot I've written I do believe. Random spazz moment, KISHIMOTO IS TOTALLY MAKING AN OPENING FOR NARUHINA -cough- sorry about that. And for anyone who has also read chapters 354-356ish, it seems like Hinata knows about Kyuubi seeing as people are saying right in front of her and she's not even confused, so did he ever tell anyone and I missed it or. . . is she just not showing any confusion? Anyway thanks to A-bomber, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, Alucius, Hagensen, HinaNaruFAN987, Sika'sheart, Uzumaki Hinata7, and Vampiress of the Day, for their wonderful reviews. Finally as usual, reviews are appriciated but not required. Ja Ne!**

**-FlowerChild91 **


End file.
